


The Iron PieMaker

by HarleyDeadpool



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Reader-Insert, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyDeadpool/pseuds/HarleyDeadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://www.today.com/recipes/make-patti-labelles-sweet-potato-pie-recipe-home-t56966 Sweet potato pie yummy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Iron PieMaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharedwithyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/gifts).



> Inspired by ch5 of 90-Year Old Virgin by my sweet potato pie a.k.a. sharedwithyou ^^

Tony went looking for you and of all places to go hide at his penthouse, "(y/n)? I am sorry you saw that Jarvis told me you're in here." You gave him smile sitting in the dark in the love seat snuggled up with your Bucky bear and with hot coco you looked up to glare at Jarvis's cam. You were so deep you didn't notice Tony had sat next to you. "I didn't know where else to go after you have hit Steve n-" he kissed you softly tenderly. "Sir, your pie is ready." Jarvis spoke you blushed.

"What kind pie is it?" You looked at Tony, who now was thinking if falling in love with you was wrong then he never want to be right. "Sweet potato pie." You glance at him with a smirk, "lets go eat, then I will make the whip cream." You smiled and raced him to the kitchen.

You both eat up the pie in no time. He held your hand. You looked at him you and rubbed your belly with your free hand, "why are you looking at me like that?" You said shyly. He narrow his eyes, his perfect brown chocolate eyes. "Steve is right as much as it pains me to omit it your not a plaything and I want us to date as long as you can deal with me, you know how I get." Damn it is Tony going to try to be better for you.

"Tony.." You breathed him in and kissed him deeply you didn't know what to say, you kissed him because you wanted him to know you cared. He held your head and kissed you hungrily you opened your eyes and looked at Tony he looked tired. Steve got a few punches in but that knock out punch Tony gave to Steve was very amazing kinda reminded you of what adrenaline does to a mother she can lift a car to toss it to anyone that dares harms her kids.

"I want you stay here if you want." Tony's eyes begged you. Blushing you nod, "fine, but your making banana nut pancakes tomorrow." You giggled kissing him. "As you wish." He smiled and kissed you softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Au happy end really


End file.
